


Guarda, Ma Non Si Tocca

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No touching, no holding, no pressing the buttons." Sometimes, following your own rules is HARD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarda, Ma Non Si Tocca

“Ow.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I said ‘ow’!”  
  
“Jack, I’m sorry, okay?”  
  
“Just... don’t move.”  
  
“Look, it didn’t seem like it would be a problem—“  
  
“Wouldn’t be a problem? Like that mirror on 233 wasn’t a problem?! Like Machello’s little toys weren’t a problem? Like that damn orb that put a hole in my shoulder--”  
  
“--that was your idea.”  
  
“Shut up. My point is, I thought we had a deal: No picking up alien artifacts, right? No touching, no holding, no pressing the buttons. Didn’t you get the memo?”  
  
“But, Jack, it looked like it was just a child’s toy--"  
  
“Children, Daniel? Might I remind you that children themselves can be bombs? Why not their dollies?”  
  
“I made a mistake.”  
  
“Yes. You did. A huge mistake that’s going to have me lying in this damn bed for the next week.”  
  
“Jack...”  
  
“Fluff my pillow.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You heard me. Fluff my pillow. It’s the least you can do.”  
  
“I could do more, you know?”  
  
“Daniel... Daniel, I’m injured.”  
  
“So take a page from your own book. Look, but don’t touch... No touching...”  
  
“Daniel...”  
  
“No holding...”  
  
“ _Daniel_!”  
  
“No pressing of buttons.”  
  
“Damnit, Daniel! I get out of this bed, and you’re going to pay for this!”  
  
“Just teaching you that sometimes... things are irresistible.”

* * *  
The End


End file.
